Help me i'm dying
by Kagomespureheart
Summary: Kagome is tired of how inuyasha is and cant take it so she goes back home and starts to cut, she meets yusuke for the first time in ages, she falls for kurama but he is taken and then falls for hiei what well hiei do when he founds out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mirror, mirror on the wall, have i got it? Cause mirror you've always told me who i am I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect so sorry you don't define me sorry you don't own me. **_

Kagome was running through the Inuyasha forest. Tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes burning from the tears. Her legs hurt like she's running with broken bones, but she didn't stop she needed to get away, get away from everyone and everything.

_**Who are you to tell me that I'm less that what I should be? Who are you? Who are you I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do I won't try, I won't try.**_

"I'm sick of it ALL I'm done! I can't go through with this journey anymore, I'm so sick of this pain! I HATE EVERYBODY!" she yelled the last part at the top of her lungs, making the tears fall fast

Flashback

"Kagome we need to find the freken shards, you can't leave!" yelled Inuyasha anger in his eyes. "But Inuyasha I need to see my family!" said Kagome in a soft voice. They always go through this when she has to go home. This is getting very old thought Kagome dryly.

_**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection I'm looking into the eyes of he who made me and to him I have beauty beyond compare I know he defines me, you don't define me, you don't define me.**_

"I don't care! The shards are more IMPORTANT!" yelled Inuyasha glaring at her. "Well I'm sorry but the shards don't seem as important then keeping my family life going!" snapped Kagome back. "Why can't you be like Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha, after saying that totally regretting it after seeing the tears falling from Kagome's eyes.

_**Who are you to tell me that I'm less that what I should be? Who are you? Who are you I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do I won't try nooo I won't try. **_

"You know what then INUYASHA! Find them on your own with Kikyou I'M SO THROUGH!" yelled Kagome picking up her yellow back pack that was next to her. She mouthed "fuck you" to Inuyasha and ran away with tears.

End of flashback

_**You don't define me, you don't define me, you don't define me, you don't define me, who are you to tell me that I'm less that what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?**_

Kagome sat on the edge of the edge of the well. Memories of her friends and her funning through her mind. She closed her eyes and hanged her head low her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm tired" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_**Yeah, I don't need to listen, to the things I should do, I won't try nooo I won't try, who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you? Yeah, yeah I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do.**_

Kagome looked around the place she called home one more time before falling backwards to her own time.

_**I won't try, nooo I won't try. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome got out of the well tears still running down her cheeks. She put her hands over her fast beating heart. She crawled over to a corner of the well house and curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out. She heard the well house door open, she sat up right away and wiped the tears away and saw it was her brother Souta. "Oh hey Souta how did you know I got home?" asked Kagome pretending to be happy. "I heard someone or something in the well house and decided to check it out" answered Souta and saw his sisters red eyes. He took a step towards his sister while asking "are you ok?" Kagome stood up with the most beautiful smile you could imagine. "I'm fine Souta, I had something in my eye and it stung so I had to get it out is all" she said as she lied through her teeth not having the heart to tell her brother the truth. "Well, since your home, momma needs help" said Souta not believing what she told him but decided not to ask anymore questions. "OK! I'll be there in a second" said Kagome in a cheerful voice. Souta nodded and turned around and left but before he left he said "Yusuke is coming." Kagome eyes widen and thought my cousin is coming! Oh no! That means mom is going to do...house cleaning! She had a death look on her face as she thought about cleaning house. Her eyes traveled over to the well and she felt her eyes tear up and her heart break more. "Inuyasha" she whispered and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and thought of his silver hair and his sweet golden eyes that she saw when he saved her. She reopened her eyes and looked away from the well. "It's so hard to move on when you really don't want to." Kagome turned to the open well house door. "But I have to." She hanged her head low and walked out of the well house door waiting for time to heal her pain. Forgetting to seal the well. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked in the house. Her heart felt heavy from all the pain from the years. Why

does this ALWAYS happen to me! she thought with anger in every word. "Kagome is that

you?" asked Kagome's mom. "Yes mom, I came home early!" said Kagome happily hiding

the pain in her voice and eyes. "Oh good because Yusuke is coming as you know so I need

you to go get carrots and ramen" said Kagome's mom as she cut the last of the carrots. "Of

course mom" said Kagome as she went up staris for a second. She walked into her room

and made a thinking face. Where did I put that wallet. She went through her closet where

she last remembered she had it. Kagome pulled out her pants she wore a week ago and

searched her pockets. " Bingo!" she yelled and pulled out her black wallet. She smiled to

herself and left her room. "MOM I'M GOING NOW!!" yelled Kagome, not waiting for an

answer she left the house. Kagome sighed and hanged her head low again. Thoughts of

Inuyasha came flying through her mind again. "DAMN IT STOP IT!!!" yelled Kagome, after

relizing what she said she blushed as confused eyes looked at her. "Sorry, sorry" she

whispered and walked fast away from everybody. She looked up and her eyes was glued at

what was in front of her. A young boy with black spiked hair and a red hair man was walking

towards her. OMG was the only thing she thought before they past her like they didn't

notice her. "Of course NO ONE notice the hurt girl" said Kagome sadly before she walked

in the store. She looked for the carrots and ramen. "Inuyasha use to love ramen" she said

to herself with a soft smile. "Oh come on girl get over yourself you made the choice for all

the good reasons" she said throughing her fist up in the air. "You don't need Inuyasha you

just need you!" Everybody again looked at her like she was crazy which made Kagome

blush bright red. "You gotta stop speaking to yourself Kags" said a male voice behind her.

Kagome slowly turned around to see who called her old nickname. "YUSUKE!!!" She yelled

and jumped on him with glee. " I missed you CUZ!" she said happily and huged Yusuke

closely. "I miss ya to" he said laughing. "What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. "Well,

I need to get carrots knowing your mom she sent you out for some?" he said unsure in his

voice. "Ya!" said Kagome as she got off Yusuke. "So let's get going already sheesh" said

Yusuke with a smirk. "Ok, let me buy this and we'll get going" said Kagome as she paid and

left with yusuke.


End file.
